1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser gauge and cross-level sensor apparatus, and more particularly, to an integrated measurement device for obtaining positional information associated with two objects.
2. Background of the Invention
Laser gauges and cross-levels are commonly used in the railroad industry for measuring geometrical characteristics of railroad tracks. The laser gauges have been developed for some time to facilitate railroad track alignment and/or track profile measurement. The laser gauges, which are used to measure the distance between the rails (gauge), can be mounted upon a railroad car and propelled along the track to be inspected. The laser gauges are operated to accurately sense track defects, variations in track profile and other track irregularities, which might result in dangerous condition. In addition to the laser gauges, cross-level sensors can be used to detect relative level differences which might result in rocking and ultimate derailment of a railroad car.
Typically, operators utilize separate laser gauges and cross-level sensors for the measurement of the railroad track. The most-commonly used cross-level sensors are solid bars connecting the left and the second rails. The bars are about 59-inch long, which can be barely fitted into the trunk of a car. Therefore, most people carry a tape measure instead of the gauge and ignore the cross-level measuring.
Accordingly, there is a need for an integrated unit that includes laser gauge and cross-level. Preferably, the integrated unit is a handheld device that is compact enough to be carried by users in a pocket.